I've Moved On
by morganvillevamp
Summary: You might recongnise the title? If so then you've probably read this, it used to be on here. Shane cheats on Claire. Michael and Eve are there for her. Who will she get with to show Shane that she has moved on? What will Shane do? Will he get jealous, and do whatever he can to get Claire back? Read and find out. You might have read this but please R&R. All chapters are edited.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I'm bringing this back to fanfiction. Every 5 reviews, the next chapter will be added, so please review? Most of you have probably read this, but, yeah:)**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Claire's pov:_

I was walking home from school straight to the Glass house seeming as I had just got a text from Myrnin saying I could have today off. That was unusual, but I wasn't going to argue. _Yay_ I thought, I can get home to Shane sooner! He will be _soooo_ surprised!

I walked down Lott Street and into the Glass house. I heard noises up the stairs, thinking that Eve and Michael were at work and that meant it can only be Shane in the house.

I tiptoed as quietly as I can up the stairs and tiptoed silently to Shane's door. _Yes _I thought _the noises are coming from Shane's room_. I know I should have knocked, and coming back to it now, I wish I had, but because he was my boyfriend and all, I thought it wouldn't matter. I was obviously wrong…

Shane was there in his room on top of Jessica._ Seriously?_ Cheating on me wasn't enough? He had to go and _cheat on me _with one of my _best friends?_ Wow. What's going on in his mind? I really didn't know how my day could get any worse...I let out a few silent tears before full-on sobbing.

You know earlier? When I said _Shane will be surprised when he sees me!_? Well…that wasn't much of an understatement.

My vision was clouded so I couldn't see much, so I wiped my eyes. I wasn't sure what to do. I just wanted to curl up and die in a hole 6,000 metres deep. _Why would he cheat on me? Am I not good enough? Did he want someone else?_ I truly did think that he actually loved me.

'It's not what it looks like.' I heard Shane trying to explain. 'Look. I'm so sorry Claire. Really I am, I didn't mean any of it.'

'If it's not what it looks like, what is it Shane?' I asked in between sobs.

'I-I…I…don't know,' he murmured 'God Claire. I'm so sorry.' Shane explained.

'If you were sorry then you wouldn't do this to me Shane. You wouldn't cheat on me with her.' I told him, I was shaking from all of my crying. This was the worst day ever.

Before he could explain or say anything else, I ran to my room, slammed and locked the door. I really couldn't handle it any more. I had to call Eve.

'Yo, Eve here.' Eve answered on the third ring. She must have looked at the caller ID because she then said 'Oh, hey, CB! What's wrong? You don't usually call when I'm at work unless it is an emergency.'

After about 2 minutes of endless crying, I managed to calm down enough to talk through my endless sobs 'Eve, I need you home. I can't handle all of this pain, I feel as if my life is tearing apart bit by bit.' I was on the verge of endless crying again.

'Hey! Don't worry CB. Everything will be alright. I promise everything will be OK. I'll be home in 5, OK?' Eve asked. I could tell in her voice she was worried about me.

I mumbled something that sounded like and 'OK' back.

_Eve's pov:_

Claire was crying her eyes out on the phone. It better not be anything about Shane because if it is then I'll fry his ass off. That isn't an empty threat. Seriously though, Claire deserves better if he just went off with another girl.

Well, I couldn't just leave her there if she needed me there, so I called back to Oliver saying that I was going to go home early because of an emergency. He didn't have time to respond as I had already threw the apron behind the counter and rushed outside to my car.

It was a 3 minute drive to the Glass house.

_Claire's pov:_

About 2 minutes had passed since I phoned Eve, and I was still balling my eyes out. There was a soft knock at the door, I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for me sitting right next to the door.

'Who is it?' I asked, lucky to get it out through my sobs. To be honest I knew it was going to be Jess.

'Jess.' She simply replied.

'Please just go away?' I made it sound more like a question than I'd planned. I still couldn't believe what I saw, I was so heartbroken!

'Claire?' Jess questioned. I didn't answer. 'I'm _soooo_ sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out.'

I couldn't handle it anymore. They were going to carry on until I found out. _My day just gets better and better_. I thought to myself sarcastically. 'Just go away, please, I'm not in the mood to talk to you.'

I heard her footsteps drag along to Shane's room, probably going to say goodbye to Shane or something, I wouldn't know, I'm not her keeper.

About a minute after Jessica went back to Shane's room, I heard the front door slam shut, followed by Eve calling my name.

'I'm in my room Eve!' I belted out. God, I needed her to calm me down and try and stop these tears. At least I still had someone for me to rely on.

I heard her clompy boots clomping up the stairs and down the hallway until finally she reached my room, and knocked on the door. Which then, I unlocked and opened to find Eve coming in in her Gothic glory (something which Shane would say) _God, Claire. Stop thinking about him. He moved on, obviously you weren't good enough._

'What's wrong Claire? You were crying like hell down the phone, and you sound even worse now.' Eve commented.

I managed to get through the story through my tears, just about, with Eve pulling me to my bed which we both sat on while she tried to stop my tears. Eve was always there for me, I wish somehow I could repay her.

_**Please review!:D**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So I got 5 reviews, so I would like to say, thank you! Some of you are wondering why I'm bringing this back on fanfiction? Well as I was frustrated at fanfiction, I decided to delete all my stories, but I decided as I had such great feedback when I posted this, to re-post it. **_

_**Please review! Another 5 reviews for the third chapter;)**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Eve's pov:_

I couldn't believe what Claire was telling me. _Shane. Cheated. On. Claire_. Was all that my mind let me think. I know he's an ass but this…he's just being a dick now. He has to go and waste the single thing that was ever good in his life. If Claire didn't need comforting then I'd go to his room put a stake up his ass just to make him realise what he has done to my Claire Bear.

I kept thinking of other ways to hurt him whilst Claire was helplessly crying in my arms. I heard the front door slam-_Michael_ I thought.

'Hey... Hey, CB?' I asked her. She looked up, her dark chocolate brown eyes clouding over with her tears. 'Hey, don't worry. I need to go and talk to Michael, maybe then he can talk some sense to Shane, then I'll be right back, okay?' I asked her as she let go of me and sprawled all over her bed. She silently nodded, so I walked out of her room, silently shut the door and went downstairs to find not only Michael there. Shane was as well.

'Why the hell did you have to do that and break Claire's heart? You are such a dick and I hate you so much for this!' I screamed at Shane. Michael was looking confused, so he obviously didn't know that his best friend cheated on my best friend.

'What…? What the hell's going on?' Michael asked. He can be so clueless sometimes.

I rushed over to him. I needed him to be there for me and hold me like he'd never let anyone hurt me. Just like Shane _should _be doing to Claire. Michael put an arm around my waist, still waiting for an answer.

'Claire came home earlier to find _this _waste of space, with one of Claire's friends, I'm not gunna go into any detail, but you can kind of guess what she saw.' I explained to Michael. By the time I finished I could see Michael wanted to pound Shane's head in. Shane just stared at the wall, not having a care in the world. 'Well, I need to get some food and coke up to Claire. She definitely needs it after today's events.' I stared at Shane to see if he'd react in any way, but his face was blank, I didn't even see a trace of guilt. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of pasta and a can of coke. When I walked out the kitchen door I shoved past Shane. It looked like the boys were having a staring contest, but as if their eyes were daggers. I wasn't going to wait around and see the outcome; I had a friend in need.

I walked up the stairs and opened Claire's door again. She hadn't move from where I left her last, _hell_ for all I knew she didn't breath since when I left her. But that would be impossible because she was sobbing, otherwise that would be freaky.

'Hey, I brought you up some pasta and a can of coke.' I told her, she didn't react in any way. She looked empty, like the Claire that we know just disappeared and all that's left of her is her body. Her light was taken out of her, like because Shane was being an asshole he tore her life apart. Shane was going to pay big time if Michael didn't manage to knock any sense into him. 'Earth to Claire!' I said whilst clicking my fingers right in front of her face. She didn't flinch or anything.

'I'm not hungry.' She said simply and got under the covers, faced the other side and carried on crying. I left the pasta and coke there, in case she got hungry or thirsty and silently walked to my room (not that it did much because of my boots).

_Michael's pov (After Eve went back up to Claire):_

I ran vamp speed to Shane and pinned him up against the wall by his throat. 'What the hell did you think you were doing?' I asked. Shane took notice to my fangs coming down, but that proved just how serious I was, Claire has become my sister, you hurt her, I hurt you. I truly thought he loved Claire. But _no, _he has to go and use her for his own selfish reasons.

'I-I…I don't know.' Shane said truthfully. 'Look, I never meant to hurt Claire. I was going to break up with her before she found out, that way it wouldn't hurt her as much.' Shane explained. 'Please, bro…I do need air.'

I loosened my grip, 'so you think you can cheat on Claire and not tell her and pretend like nothing was going on, slowly let her down and still see Jessica?...Man you're sick…not just for treating Claire like dirt, but for what you were going to do if this never happened. She deserves someone much better than you.' I told him-the last part in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Yes, I know I am. It wasn't meant to end like this!' Shane wriggled out of my grip and punched the wall. 'I've been a dick to her and you're right. She does deserve someone much better than me.' Shane answered.

'When did this start?' I asked. I calmed down a little bit, but I was still pissed off at Shane, Claire didn't deserve this, she has helped us all since she moved into the Glass house, and now this happens!?

_**Hey! This is all gunna be the same chapters as last time, but improved:) I was wondering if anyone would like my one-shot that's turning into a story on here as well? It was on here called 'Love At First Sight' which is a MichaelXClaire. **_

_**Please review telling me if you like this and if you want my MichaelXClaire story up here. 5 reviews and you get chapter 3!;)**_

_**Thanks for reading, Morganvillevamp. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'd like to say that I'm the biggest idiot alive. Last update was chapter 4, and I hadn't done ANYTHING to improve it, and that also meant I missed out a gap. Teaches me to check what I've put on here-.- EURGH I feel so stupidD: Please review anyway:/ Next chapter will be up in 3 reviews time x**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Michael's pov:_

'About 2 weeks ago I started this whole thing with Jessica.' Seriously _2 weeks _without getting caught. I couldn't stand looking at his face anymore, he disgraced us. Claire and Eve and me. Everyone knew that he was a player, and everyone thought that since he met Claire, he had changed. I guess he proved us wrong.

Before I could do anything, Shane was on his way up to his room, so I left it at that. I was positive that he'd be feeling guilty soon, and that would only bring on more pain for him.

_Claire's pov (the next morning):_

I don't remember falling asleep; must have cried myself to sleep then. My eyes felt really sore, I was almost certain that they were red and puffy. I got out of under the covers and walked over to the mirror. I had on my creased jeans and top from yesterday, I had the worst bed head _ever,_ my mascara was smeared from crying (but only a little bit as I don't put that much on) and I had tear streaks all down my face. I wanted to keep on crying, but I didn't have any tears left to cry.

I decided that staying in my room all day, looking like a mess, was going to get me nowhere. I looked at my phone screen _12:43_pm, I decided to take a shower and wash my hair before going down and have something to eat seeming as the pasta and coke on my table had no appeal to me. I grabbed my clothes, another pair of jeans with a light blue top with some pretty pink flowers on, and dashed for the bathroom. I turned on the shower, took my clothes off, went into the shower and washed my hair. I stayed in there until the water started bursting out some cold; I just wished I could have stayed in there longer. I re-dressed into my jeans and top, I couldn't be bothered with make-up with the mood I was in.

I walked out of the steam clouded bathroom, down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, expecting everybody to be at work. To my surprise Michael was there with a cup I _hope _was coffee and he was reading the newspaper; as usual.

'Hey Claire, how are you feeling?' Michael asked me. To be honest I didn't want to talk about it, I was on the verge of crying again. I just collapsed down on a chair and put my head in my hands. I was afraid to talk because I didn't want my voice to break. Michael walked over to me, unsure what to do. After about 5 seconds of just standing there, he pulled me into a hug, letting me cry helplessly into his shoulder, stroking my hair and whispering soothing phrases to me.

After about 10 minutes of endless crying, I let go of Michael and cleared my eyes away from the fog that started to appear over them, maybe I wasn't empty of tears earlier.

I wanted to change the subject and _fast_. I didn't want to be humiliated in front of everyone, because something tells me that I'll just get mocked. Everything that I've done it just gets thrown back in my face. By this time in my thought Michael got a mug down and filled it with coffee, came over to me and put it on the table.

'Sorry if I made you upset.' Michael apologises. He is so sweet; no wonder Eve fell for him. He would never betray her like Shane did to me. They were _so _cute together; it just made me want a boyfriend like that.

'I better face it sooner or later…although I'd prefer later than sooner.' I replied, 'thanks for the coffee but I'm not in the mood to have coffee, I'll just get a glass of water.' I explained. I got up and took a glass out of the cupboard, filled it with tap water and set it down on the table again. I took the mug full to the brim with coffee and sugar and everything else that makes it possible to drink it and poured it down the sink.

I sunk down in my chair and took a sip of my water, tasting nothing. 'Can I ask you one thing please, Michael?' I asked him, I needed answers and the sooner I got them, the better.

'Sure, what is it, Claire?' Michael replied. I knew I could count on him.

'Tell me honestly and truthfully…Why did Shane cheat on me?' I questioned him. He was frozen, he was halfway through picking up his mug to take a sip, but after 5 seconds he put it back on the table. Michael stood up and ran his hands through his hair, which I could tell, he wanted to desperately rip it out of his head.

'Honestly…I don't know, he found Jessica and was going to dump you before you found out, thinking it would hurt you less, but I doubt that. Back to the answer, I honestly do not have a clue.' Michael answered. At least he told me the truth, Michael is as bad as lying as me…okay, maybe a teeny bit better, but who cares?

'Okay, thanks for being honest. Can I ask one more thing…please?' I begged him. I seriously needed to find out this answer.

'Fine, what else do you want me to try and answer?' Michael asked me.

'How long has Shane been cheating on me with Jessica?' If Michael was frozen when I asked the other question…he was a statue now. After about a minute of staying like that he swallowed, nothing but air, then came and sat opposite me on the table. He took both my small hands in his massive ones, looking into my eyes. His were as blue as ever, it was as if I was being hypnotised and falling deeper and deeper into his eyes, until he looked away, then I blinked and stared down at our hands collapsed together

Michael looked a little uncomfortable, he obviously didn't want to tell me. This made me sure that he knew the answer to this question. He cleared his throat then said, 'Shane told me last night that he has been seeing Jessica for over 2 weeks behind your back-'

I couldn't stand it, I ran out the room, full speed, up the stairs and through my bedroom door which then slammed behind me. This time the tears didn't have any trouble coming out.

_**So, yeah:/ I'm sooooooo sorry! I still can't believe what happened:/ Please review?! **_

_**Thanks for reading, Morganvillevamp!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Re reading and improving this story has just made me think 'Was it always this bad?!' Sorry for how bad it was-.- I don't know how you all managed to keep reading it! I'm also very sorry for the fact that you've probably read this chapter as I put it on instead of chapter 3. Please read as it has been improved! Thanks for the reviews! Please get me to 29 for chapter 5!:) **_

_**Thanks again, Morganvillevamp x**_

_Claire's pov:_

It must have been at least twenty minutes since I ran up to my room, and all the way through I hadn't stopped crying.

I heard a slam, so either Shane or Eve were home, or Michael left the house. I looked at the time on my phone, it read 1:23.

My back was sore from sitting down by the door. My spine was aching and my bum felt numb. I decided to get up off my bottom and get something to eat as I had barley eaten today or last night. I was hoping not to have a replay of this morning, or should I say, earlier this afternoon.

I stood up, went to my mirror, saw tear streaks down my face _luckily I didn't put any make up on this morning_ I thought. I took out one of my makeup wipes to wipe away the tear tracks, but unfortunately it wouldn't be able to hide the redness or puffiness of my eyes. I brushed my short, pixie-like hair and put it back into a little knot, to keep it back from my face.

I quietly opened my bedroom door and went down into the living room; Michael was playing his guitar on his armchair which he usually occupied. _So, who else is here?_ I thought to myself, because I was pretty sure I heard the front door close.

'Hey, Michael.' I said, trying to forget about this morning and hoping he wouldn't bring up the subject again.

'Hey, you alright?' Michael asked, stopping the strings of his guitar and looking up at me. You can always trust Michael to stick by you, through thick and thin…he will always be by your side.

'Umm. Yeah, I suppose. I was wondering who came through the door about five minutes ago? I swear I heard the front door slam.' I explained to Michael, obviously looking confused.

'Are you talking about me?' A male voice asked. I jumped about 2 feet in the air. I wasn't expecting anyone but Michael to answer my question. The voice was undoubtedly Shane's voice.

_Stay strong Claire. Don't let him see how much you're hurting. Put on a brave face, he hurt you, and don't show him how much it affected you; it will make this whole situation worse._

'Urrr…no. I was just wondering who came in as I heard someone else come into the house.' I answered.

'Well, it was me.' Shane smiled at me. _Don't fall for that again Claire, he'll just use you again. _I looked into his soft brown eyes. _Shit, Claire, keep focussed, and especially don't look into his eyes. That's what made you fall for him in the first place. _'Claire, I-er-need to talk to you…in private.' Shane told me, completely serious. I didn't know whether or not I should, but maybe it could just get over and done with.

I looked at Michael, he was just watching Shane. 'Umm, Okaaaaay,' I dragged out, then added, 'where to?'

'My room.' Shane pointed up the stairs. I shuddered, all of those times we spent in there…I couldn't go back in there, it would just bring back memories that I wished I hadn't made.

'Er-I, umm…I can't, sorry, not if it's in there.' I stated, _anywhere _but there I'd be fine talking to him.

'Ok then. Your room?' Shane asked. _Does he have to choose the worst places to talk with your ex? _I thought to myself.

'Fine.' I bet the next place would've been in the secret room…and that would've been worse than Shane's room. Shane walked up stairs first, taking them two at a time. I quickly followed behind him, taking the steps one at a time.

Shane was wearing nice fitting jeans with a shirt that showed off his abs. If I was still with him I would have taken it off, because that would look _way_ better. _Stop thinking about how well his clothes fit him and how much you just want to go and rip them off of him. _I fiercely told myself.

By this time we were already at my door, Shane was just opening it, he walked over to my bed and sat down, _make yourself comfy_ I moaned mentally at him, it annoyed me because this wasn't even his room! I walked through the threshold and closed the door behind me. I didn't want to sit next to Shane so I stood awkwardly by the door.

'What did you want to talk about?' I asked him, controlling my voice. I knew that it'd be about what happened…yesterday? _It seems longer than that_. I thought to myself, I'm not one to get mixed up about how long things have been going on for.

'About yesterday,' he answered, he obviously thought I was going to butt in but I couldn't be bothered, and I might as well let him say it now, rather than keeping on pestering me until I would listen to him. About 3 seconds went by then he continued 'I didn't know how much I was going to miss out if you went. Jessica was a _big _mistake,' Shane stopped talking. Even reminding me about what was going on set of the tears again. He walked over to me but I walked back and eventually smashed back into the door. _OW_. He didn't stop coming towards me and after about 10 more seconds I was crying into his t-shirt, him holding me like I was about to break.

My crying eased a bit; Shane noticed that because he looked back into my eyes, or tried to as I was looking at the floor. He wiped a tear that was trailing down my cheek and placed both of his hands on my face, forcing me to look at him.

'Claire, I wanted to say that you were the best thing that ever happened to me, and that if you won't give me a second chance, can you at least forgive me. I'm not seeing Jessica anymore because you are the most beautiful and perfect girl to me. Even if you don't love me anymore, I still love you and I hope you find someone better than me and that you are happy in the future. I will never stop loving you. You will always be my first true love and I'm sorry that I ruined that for you. I guess I didn't know what I had until you went away and I regret everything. Cheating on you was my biggest mistake of my life.' Shane's speech, brought me to tears again. Why did he have to be so sweet after what he has done to me? I couldn't just stand there anymore, I rushed out into the bathroom, locked it and cried my eyes out.

It felt like I was there for decades, I then heard a soft knock at the door. 'Claire, honey, are you Ok? Do you want me to come in?' Eve asked me, she was about the only person I could spill everything out to. Eve always knows what to do and I needed her to help me.

_**Umm, yeah, sorry again? But please review! Thanks for reading, Morganvillevamp.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Uh, hey? Nearly got 1000 reads on this story, so thank you:P Here's chapter 5.**_

_Eve's pov:_

I came home from work, and shouted out like always, there was no reply, which was weird because someone would at least call back, and I knew everyone would be home. I walked into the living room, there was nobody there, so I walked into the kitchen. Michael was there waiting for his blood to warm up. I must admit; it still makes me cringe thinking that my vampire- but sexy- boyfriend drinks plasma.

'Hey, what's happened?' I asked, but before he could answer the microwave went _PING _to show the _juice _which was placed in there had warmed up.Michael took it out and made it slosh about in the bottle before drinking it in big thirsty gulps, his eyes turning a crimson colour. After he finished his eyes turned back to the blue which I was familiar with and made me fall in love with him all over again. He was an angel sent down from God.

Michael coughed, feeling embarrassed, 'Oh, sorry about that…Claire and Shane had a talk, I tried not to listen because it's none of my business; but I can hear right now that Claire is crying. Maybe you should go u there?' Michael suggested.

'Right.' I muttered to myself. 'I'll be right back.' I told Michael before pecking him on the lips.

I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. I could hear the crying since my Dr. Martin boots landed on the top step. Claire was in the bathroom; bawling her eyes out, and I felt so bad. Claire doesn't deserve any of this. I then knocked on the door before asking Claire, 'Honey, are you okay? Can I come in please?'

She didn't answer, a couple of seconds later I heard the clicking sounds that meant the door was being unlocked. As soon as I saw her face, I felt even worse for her. Bags under her eyes, as well as them being red and puffy. She gestured for me to come in, which I did.

'CB, what happened?' I asked Claire as I sat on the toilet seat as Claire slumped back down onto the floor, knees up to her chest and her head buried in her hands.

'Shane asked me if he could talk to me, so he said that he was really sorry and that he still loved me and that cheating on me was his biggest mistake of his life. It was so sweet, but I can't fall for him again, and since what happened, only happened yesterday, it's too soon to forgive him. Now I just feel like all my emotions are crashing down on me, and I don't know how to handle it.' Claire answered back in between sobs.

I went to sit next to her and wrapped her up in a hug. She turned and cried on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say; I felt like crying with her, and help share her pain, but I didn't, Claire was relying on me.

Claire's crying slowed down, so I pulled back and looked at her. 'Honey, it's going to be ok. You're right; you shouldn't fall for him again, I can't let that happen to you again. I can't believe I couldn't see Shane cheating on you coming, and I sure as hell don't know how Shane managed to keep it a secret for this long. He doesn't deserve you Claire, you deserve someone much better, and someone that won't ever cheat on you. Think of it this way. _You are one true love down to a happily ever after.' _ I knew it was soppy and cliché but I'd do anything to make Claire smile.

And it worked; she smiled up at me, she looked so vulnerable. Small, timid, shy. 'Thanks, Eve. I know I can count on you to help me out. You are the most amazing best friend ever and I don't know how I can make it up to you.' Claire told me, pulling me in for another hug.

'There is one thing you can do…just promise me this. Find someone way better than Shane. I need to make sure you're happy. And always remember you can tell anything and everything to me.' I promised her. I knew she already knew that, because she always tells me everything. But with everything going on, I told her that so she knows she'll always have someone there for her.

'I promise.' Claire whispered to me. We both got up from the floor and stretched. Man my ass hurts like hell.

_Shane's pov:_

After Claire ran out her room, I didn't know how to feel. Since cheating on her and breaking her heart, I've felt pain in my heart. Probably from throwing away probably one of the only people who will and has ever loved me for who I am. I've felt sorry, for Claire, she didn't deserve this happening to her. She's always tried to do her best for everyone else, putting other people before her. I think one of the things that made me fall in love with her was the fact that she was brave and didn't care what people called her. I also felt angry, at myself for putting everybody-especially Claire-into this whole situation.

As soon as I heard the bathroom door shut, I ran to my room, put my earphones in and put my iPod on full blast before crashing on top of my bed. I blocked out the whole world, whilst trying to figure out what to do next. I knew that I would never stand a chance with Claire again and that I've seriously messed everything up.

My heart was full of pain. Claire must be so heartbroken if I was feeling like this. I hated this feeling. I wanted to have Claire in my arms again, her sleeping so peacefully. I want her to love me, like I'm the only one she wants.

I needed to fix this, and soon, before anything else could go wrong.

_Claire's pov:_

It felt so good spilling everything out to Eve _again_. She would hold me to be a shoulder to cry on and she gave me great advice. I don't know what I would've done if she wasn't there.

I needed to get out some more, sure my heart was still broken, but I couldn't dwell on the past. I needed to meet new people and become free. But I think I'll start with going back to college and work, starting tomorrow, and see where it leads on from there.

Things could only get better… right?

_**Hope you like this. Ummmmm, get me up to 36-37 reviews and you will all get virtual cookies! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know I haven't updated for ages, I'm so sorry! Here's your virtual cookies! Thanks for reading:) You are so amazing for all the reviews. I thank every one of you:') 1633 reads as well! Wow, thanks everyone! Keep it up;)**_

_Claire's pov:_

After I talked to Eve about _everything_, I went to my bedroom and got dressed into my pyjamas. I was so tired but I couldn't get my eyes to close so I could go to sleep. All I wanted to do was sleep, it would surely keep my mind off how my life is just messed up. Being perfect one minute, and the next I'm completely heart-broken. I absolutely hate this feeling and I never want to feel like this again.

….

I don't remember falling asleep, I must have cried myself to sleep again. I decided that today I needed to go back to school. I might check up on Myrnin later, but only if I felt like it. I hadn't been out of the house for, what now? Two days? I never missed a day of school when I lived with my parents no matter how ill I was. I remember my temperature was really high, my parents tried to persuade me to stay home, but I couldn't, I had a biology test that day. I smiled at the memory. I must've sounded crazy.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in my skinny jeans and a pink tank top, putting a thin cardigan over just in case. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, leaving it down for the day. I didn't really take any care in my appearance, although I wanted to look presentable for the day. I wanted to show everyone that what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger.

I put on a bit of eye-liner and a tiny bit of mascara. I walked out the steamed infested room and into the hallway. Just as I turned, Shane was coming out of his room. Shane _never _gets up before 10am unless he has to, I was getting curious.

I could feel his eyes looking me over, but I kept my head down and swerved past him, down the stairs. I then heard the shower start up again.

I walked into the kitchen,needing food, I was absolutely starving!

Eve and Michael were in there, kissing. Now I knew why they kept telling Shane and I to get a room. I mean, YUCK, watching tonsil tennis is _not _fun!

'I never thought I'd be saying this, but guys please get a room. I hat seeing couples together that are perfect, because it reminds me too much of what has happened. I'm sorry if I sound bitchy. Ah…oh well. Don't worry, pretend I didn't say anything. I'll just go to school. Sorry again. I wasn't meant to say the first part out loud.' I rambled on. _Ooops._ Everything I said was true but I didn't mean to say it out loud, I didn't mean to sound bitchy or anything, but 2 days after I find my own boyfriend- or should I say _ex-_boyfriend now?- cheating on me, I didn't really want to see couples getting all lovey in front of me. I mentally hit myself for saying everything I did to Michael and Eve before going to grab for the door handle.

But I was stopped by someone grabbing my wrist. _Michael. _Eve wouldn't be able to get to me that fast. Damn vampire super strengths.

'Look. I'm sorry Michael, I shouldn't have said that. I guess I just get too overwhelmed and-oh god, I'm so sorry.' My hormones were flying all over the place. I didn't know what I was actually feeling, I just didn't want to be reminded what I _did _have and what I _don't_ have now. I just collapsed on the floor. Head in my hands and my knees pressed up against me. I heard some talking but it was just muffled. I cried my eyes out, and I felt like a big baby. After about 10 seconds of talking Michael and Eve went over to me and put their arms around me.

I heard the kitchen door swing open. _Must be Shane, Oh God_. I can't let him see that I'm weak. I need to be strong, I needed to get out, and try to avoid him at all cost.

I got up, grabbed my bag from the kitchen table and rushed out the door before anyone could protest. I wiped my eyes away from tears. I then remembered that my mascara would be smudged. I got out a tiny mirror from my bag. It wasn't too bad, but I managed to get all the black away from under my eyes.

I'm really annoyed with myself for saying what I did to Michael and Eve. Sure they _used _to say it to _us_, like all the time. But what I said sounded so bitchy. Man, I had a lot of owing to do, but how?

I left that question in the back of my mind, and walked to Common Grounds as I missed out on breakfast and I really fancied a mocha to help cheer me up. I know, a drink, cheering someone up? That's how sad my life is unfortunately.

I walked into Common Grounds owned by a vampire who liked to dress up as a hippie. But he was also in Second Command to Amelie. He liked to be seen as a human to his customers, but once you see his real side it gets awfully scary. Everyone watched me as soon as I walked in the front doors of the coffee shop. I walked up to the counter and that's when I heard everyone whispering to each other. But I had this gut feeling that they were talking about me.

I waited about 2 minutes before I was being served. By Oliver. I decided to ask him why everyone was staring at me and whispering.

'Hi, Claire. Usual?' Oliver asked me, which meant a mocha.

'That would be great thanks,' I dug the $4.50 out of my pocket and handed it to him. 'Um, can I ask, why was everyone watching my every move and then started whispering?' I needed to know. If it was about me and Shane, then news travels around fast.

'Ah, so you picked up on that then?' he asked me, I just nodded. 'Everyone was talking about you and Shane breaking up. They don't know what actually happened. So they think that Shane dumped you because you're not good enough for him.' He answered in a flat tone, not at all interested in it. I flinched. People can be so low sometimes, what was this world coming to? I could literally crawl to a corner of the room, curl up and die at this moment.

'Well, yeah-uh, we broke up, but definitely not for that reason.' I told him, just getting facts straight.

'Whatever. I told you what you wanted to know and now your mochas here so hurry along.' I sighed, I was getting quite annoyed. Everything and everyone was annoying me, I don't know how or why, they just were. I felt like driving a stake into Oliver's non-beating heart. Even though the penalty for that is death, but who would care if I died? I decided not to retaliate, and instead picked up my mocha before walking out of the coffee shop, acutely aware of everyone following my every move.

I drank my mocha on my way to Texas Prairie University. Should've thought that I'd run into Monica at some point during the day. I just guess I thought I would be lucky, I should've known luck hasn't been on my side lately.

'Oh, look. It's the freak that got dumped by Shane two days ago.' Then she made fake crying sounds to her friends, _immature much? _

'Not in the mood Monica.' I told her, she was starting to piss me off. 'And FYI, _I_ broke up with Shane_ not _the other way around.' Then I smiled at her and carried on walking to my next lesson, managing to catch Monica's face of surprise until she looked back at her friends and said something else lame-ass.

I only had 2 more periods left, so when the bell rang at my last lesson, I rushed out of the class and towards Myrnin's underground lab.

'I see you finally decided to show up for work.' He thinks the whole world revolves around him. For God Sake.

'Uh-yeah…I-er, had some family issues. A lot has been going on lately-' I didn't get to finish because I was rudely interrupted.

'Claire. I stated something, I didn't ask for your life story.' Myrnin can be mean sometimes. I wouldn't be able to put up with this tonight.

I ran up the lab stairs and into the alley-way. I needed to get home, no way was I going to go back to Myrnin's, especially not today.

I didn't feel like calling Eve, so I made my own way home, still feeling guilty about this morning.

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Hope this makes up for it!:) Can you get me up to 57ishh reviews?;) Thanks for reading! Review!**_

_**Morganvillevamp x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I can't believe this story has been viewed 2,384 times already!:) How was everyone's Christmas and new year? I hope you had an amazing time! Please review! Thank you:)**_

_**You should listen to **_**U.N.I **_**by **_**Ed Sheeran **_**whilst reading this;) you don't have to but I absolutely love him!**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Shane's pov: _

After Claire rushing out of the house to college and Michael and Eve disappearing to work, I had the whole house to myself. To pass the time I decided to kill some zombies on my games console to pass the time as I had nothing better to do. I was playing for a couple of hours when I heard a knock out the door. I looked to the door, as if seeing who it was _through _the door, but all that did was get me killed on the game.

I through the controller down, a bit mad that whoever was at the door got me killed when I was _so_ close to beating my high score. I abruptly got up from the couch and made my way to the front door. I looked through the peephole and saw just you I needed to see. Note sarcasm. It was Jessica.

I opened the door to be welcomed with the presence of Jessica, right after what happened, I really didn't want to see her again. 'Why are you here, Jessica?' I asked, anger clear in my voice. I made it absolutely clear when Claire stormed off to her room that I wanted nothing to do with Jessica ever again.

Jessica rolled her eyes 'So I was there just for a little fun and then as soon as Claire finds out all about what has happened you are all like 'I never want to see you again, Jessica, this was all a massive mistake'…so now we're done?' Jessica really didn't get it. I hoped I wouldn't have to spell it out for her.

'I meant everything that I said, Jessica. I never want to see your face ever again, and I certainly don't want to talk to you ever again. I was being stupid, I _love _Claire and I need to get her back. She is my world and I've made the biggest mistake of my life by letting her go. Just go, Jessica. Go, and never come back, and don't ever talk to me again.' I told her before shutting the door on her shocked expression and heading back to the sofa to kill more walking dead creatures.

I was too caught up in killing zombies to notice that anybody was home, but I soon did realise as I heard the front door slam and someone stomping to the stairs. It sounded like Eve in her Doc Martin boots. I paused the game and turned around to see a very pissed off looking Claire about to storm up the stairs.

'Hey, what's wrong? Did you have a bad day at school?' I asked her, worry clear in my voice. We might not be back together but I still wanted to know and make sure that she was alright.

'I had a bad day at school, a bad minute at work, and a bad week at home.' She answered with dead seriousness in her eyes and she sounded like she was going to cry again. Her voice nearly broke at the end of the sentence and I felt so bad because the last part was definitely aimed at me.

This was never my intention, I felt like such a mess up, _I _was the reason Claire was sad. I was being selfish and she got hurt in the process. I would understand if she never wanted to talk to me ever again, but there is one thing that might get in the way. The fact I'm still madly in love with her.

She rushed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. I stood there motionless in the middle of the living room. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help Claire out, so she can just blurt everything to me like she used to, but it seemed like whenever I talked to her, I was just annoying her more than anything and I didn't want to make her even more angry as most of this was my fault. I sat back on the couch defeated. I'd have to wait until Eve was home.

Speak of the devil, and it will appear…'I'M HOME. IS ANYONE ALIVE HOME?!' Eve belted out so loud that I had to cover my ears.

'Yes, Eve! I'm in here!' I shouted back. 'Where's Michael?' Eve stomped into the living room, covered in her gothic glory.

'Oh, he's working late. Where's Claire? I was going to pick her up from the lab but she wasn't there.' Eve explained, looking worried. She was worried that something might have happened to Claire, Eve was a really good friend to her.

'She's upstairs in her room. She didn't look happy-'Before I could even finish Eve was legging it up the stairs. I sighed heavily before going back to my zombie game.

_Claire's pov:_

I rushed up to my bedroom; I was on the verge of tears again, I was such a mess. I just needed to get over Shane and then everything will get better, but I couldn't get over him, he made a huge impact to my life, and I'm absolutely positive I'm still in love with him. But after what he'd done to me, I was not going to forgive him that easily, I might still be in love with him, but he broke my heart, and I can't let it happen again.

I heard big, heavy boots clomping their way towards my room. I knew they were heavy as I could hear them over my crying. It could only be one person…Eve.

Eve knocked on the locked door. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I answered after I managed to calm myself down a bit. 'Eve, please just leave me alone. I'll come down when I'm ready. I just want to be left alone for now.' Eve was trying to protest but she gathered that I was not going to let her in, so she went back downstairs, whilst I just lay there and carried on crying.

_Eve's pov:_

Claire was never going to let me go into her room so I went back downstairs, if she wasn't out soon then I was going to kick her door down, and with my boots, that wouldn't be that hard. I needed to get Claire out of the house and meet new people (specifically men) as I wasn't going to let her sulk around the house all day. The EEK party came to mind, and it was the most perfect place to meet new people! Itwas on tomorrow night, and this time it hopefully wasn't going to turn as disastrous as last year, but you never know what can happen at these types of parties. Considering what happened last year; Claire is staying in my sight.

I was still mad at Shane for getting Claire upset like this, it has really shook her up. This is definitely not what she needed. You could see the love in Claire's eyes for him, and he just went and betrayed her. I honestly don't know who he is anymore, he's changed too much, and not in a good way. It kills me to watch Claire in so much pain when she didn't do anything to deserve it.

Shane kept calling my name as I made my way to the kitchen, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him yet, so I carried my path to my destination. I decided to try and attempt to make spaghetti for dinner. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly time for Michael to come home from work. I was lost in thought when I was making dinner, but soon after I started it, someone opened the kitchen door. Curiosity took the better of me and I turned around to see a very annoyed Shane look back at me. Still not wanting to talk to him, I turned around and carried on with my attempt to cook spaghetti.

'Eve, please look at me. You can't stay mad at me forever. Can't you just forgive me? Please, Eve.' He pleaded. I stayed facing away from him, I was pretty angry that he makes out that none of this was a big deal. He can't be forgiven just like that. He made a mistake and he was going to pay the consequences.

'Not after what you did to my best friend. If you think that you can come here asking for a second chance like nothing bad has actually happened, then you have got another thing coming Shane. I don't know who the hell you are anymore. You've changed too much, and not in a good way.' I answered back. I was going to stick up for Claire, I couldn't let anyone use her and throw her away like she was trash.

I was finished with the spaghetti just as Michael came through the door, taking off his hat and coat. I asked him if he can get Claire down as dinner was ready. A couple minutes later Claire and Michael were walking down the stairs. Claire had red, puffy eyes from crying so much. My heart ached for her so much, it really did. I could tell she was suffering and I hated it.

Michael sat at the head of the table with Claire to the left of him and me next to Claire. Shane sat opposite Claire, and I could see that she was not at all thrilled with that.

Everyone babbled on about their day then I remembered that I was going to take Claire to the EEK party, otherwise known as 'The Dead Girls Dance'.

'Oh, Claire?' I asked. She just turned to look at me. I'm guessing that meant I should carry on. 'I'm going to take you to the Dead Girls Dance tomorrow. It will do you good!' I told her. I was really excited, but I could tell by the other's faces that they didn't at all agree with me.

_**Thanks for reading. This is around 1,720 words which is like 700 more words than I usually write! Hope you like it! Please review! Thank you.**_

_**Morganvillevamp:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know I've been rubbish with updating lately, but I won't bore you with excuses. Hope you like this! Enjoy and remember to review!:)**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Claire's pov:_

Did Eve just say what I thought she said? The Dead Girls Dance and I don't go well together, especially since last time, I still get nightmares about what could have happened if Sam and Eve weren't there… the thought scares me half to death.

Of course, Shane was the first person to disagree with Eve's idea, 'There is no way on this earth that I'm going to let Claire go there. Don't you remember what happened last time? Do you really want a replay of that? What if this time things get worse than it did?' Shane all but shouted at Eve. Why did he act like he still cared about me? I think we established that he didn't since he cheated on me.

Eve didn't look effected by his sudden outburst; she just shot something right back at him 'You're not her Mother, Shane! Claire is plenty capable of making her own decisions! She doesn't need you at her back all the time! She's been a state since what you've done, and you need to realise that she needs to move on!' Eve matched the loudness of Shane's voice. I could see the regret clearly in his eyes, but I didn't care, Eve had made her point, and Shane had finally realised that I need to get over him.

I didn't wait to see if Shane replied to Eve or not, I wasn't going to stick around to see how this argument was going to end, I quietly managed to slip out of the room unnoticed and headed up for my room, hoping I could get some peace and quiet away from them for a few minutes.

A few minutes later and I couldn't hear anything at all coming from anywhere around the house. That's when the footsteps of my three housemates broke the silence. I wasn't in the mood to do anything so I sat patiently on my bed, awaiting them to arrive. I don't know why they bothered to follow me up, nothing happened to me, all I wanted was five minutes of peace and quiet without Eve constantly asking if I was alright, Michael shooting me concerned glances every so often and Shane trying to get me back.

The knock finally landed on my door. I sighed heavily, before quietly telling them that they can come in, whilst I just stayed sat on my bed, with my legs outstretched in front of me. The door creaked open, and my black-haired friend was the first person to come into the room, and she took the space next to me on my bed, followed by Michael, who stood awkwardly next to the bed next to where Eve was sitting and Shane who stayed by the door.

There was silence for a little while until Eve broke it saying, 'so what do you say about tomorrow night? It'll be epic! I've got the perfect outfit for you! It'll be so much better than last year! I'm really excited!' Eve always chatted on when she was excited…or nervous, but I think we all know that she is excited.

I sighed; I wasn't too sure, especially after what happened last time, but if I make sure to stick with Eve, and not take any drinks from _anyone_ then I should be able to last the night. 'Yeah, I'll go.' I replied simply, thinking about the possibility of meeting the perfect guy there, who would take me for who I am and treat me like a princess. 'Anything else you wanted?' I prompted them, as they were making no move to go.

_Michael's pov:_

When Claire agreed to go to the Dead Girl's Dance, I was happy for her, but also cautious. I didn't want anything to happen to her, because of what happened last year, what if nobody was there to look after her?

Claire asked if there was anything else that we wanted as nobody made a move to go. Nobody answered so I spoke. 'I don't want you guys going to the party, for two reasons. One; I don't want anything happening like what happened last year, and two; if something does happen, who would be there to help you?' I explained. I really didn't want to take the risk this year.

'I'll go,' Shane offered, 'I'll make sure nothing happens to them both.' Claire was already shaking her head, she looked like she'd rather not go than Shane being there, and Eve and I had shocked expressions that he'd even think that.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not going if Shane is. I won't be able to handle that.' Claire admitted, which was followed with complete silence. 'Can you all please go? Sorry, I just need to think over some things, and I don't want everyone in my room.' She carried on, her voice breaking near the end. Shane looked hurt at what she first said, but he didn't argue when she asked us all to leave. I could tell that Eve was silently debating to herself whether to leave or not, but she soon left after and I followed her out.

I needed to think of a plan if Eve and Claire were going to go to the Dead Girl's Dance, just to make sure nothing happens. Call me paranoid, but Morganville isn't the safest town to stay in…especially at night. That's when I came up with an idea, it wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. I had to get Shane to follow them.

So that's what I did…I asked Shane and he agreed. _That was easy_, I thought. _He just wants a chance to protect Claire again_ I told myself, and I realised that I was right. He wants to feel as if he is the only person that can protect her, and that they were how they use to be.

_Claire's pov:_

Soon after everyone left I began to sob which then left to crying like mad. I seriously needed to stop this. How can I pretend to be tough when I'm just going to cry myself to sleep each night? The last thought I had before I managed to close my eyes and sleep was Shane and all of those memories that we've shared, which just made me cry harder as I no longer had that anymore. That hurt more than anything has in my life. It just shows that somebody's actions can completely ruin everything for you.

I was looking forward for tomorrow at The Dead Girls Dance. There'd be dancing and me and Eve would be having a laugh. I just had to remember not to trust anyone who gets me a drink. Nobody wanted a repeat from last year…

_**Thank you for reading! Sorry for not updating often **_**again. **_**Hope you like it! Please review!:) **_

_**Thanks again, Morganvillevamp.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry or being rubbish at updating. I have no clue what was going to happen next as my laptop deleted everything I had on it:/ I hope you like this. Please review! **_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Claire_

I spent most of the day trying to avoid Shane so I went to college, and also managed to avoid Monica and her entourage which was a bonus. I didn't bother going to work that day, I needed to clear my mind of everything before going to the extremes that Myrnin wanted me to do. So after college finished, I went back home and straight up to my room, busying myself with my schoolwork until Eve got home so we could get ready for the Dead Girl's Dance.

Needless to say that I was really excited for the EEK party, but nervous all the same, but I decided not to worry, because you can't worry all your life otherwise you won't be able to enjoy what life has got to offer. So when I heard the all so familiar slam of the front door and Eve's boots clomping up the stairs, I ran straight from my room into hers.

'Someone's excited.' Eve stated, offering a small smile. I gave an even bigger smile in return, nodding my head eagerly. I was excited, excited to hopefully meet someone else who could help me move on from Shane. 'We're going to leave in a couple hours, so let's get ready!' Eve exclaimed quite loud, doing a mini happy dance, which I decided to join in on. After a couple of minutes of happy dancing, Eve suddenly stopped and said, 'Okay, let's start getting ready! I have got the perfect outfit for you! You're going to look amazing, and all of the guys will want you!' I rolled my eyes, as if that would ever happen.

'So…what am I wearing?' I couldn't contain my excitement, you could hear it in my voice. Eve strutted over to her wardrobe and pulled out some tanned fishnet tights, and a really short dress, decorated in skulls and bones. At least it fit the occasion. Eve piled my arms in the clothes and then ushered me into my bedroom, whilst she got dressed herself.

I put the dress on, and it was even shorter than I thought it would be, I kept trying to pull it down but it wouldn't go any longer. There was then a knock at the door, thinking it was Eve, I invited the person in.

'Woah, Claire, wow.' Was the unmistakable voice of Shane. I felt embarrassed with the tinniest dress ever on, I turned to face him and saw his eyes were roaming all over my body with a look in his eye, of…lust? I coughed and his eyes trailed back up to mine, I could see embarrassment written all over his face. I raised one eyebrow up, questioning why he was here. 'There's a, urm, letter downstairs for you. From Amelie.' Shane replied. I muttered something incoherent under my breath.

'Thanks, I'll look at it later.' I dismissed him before going back to Eve's room to do my hair and makeup, to get ready for the party that night.

_**Sorry it's short, I didn't want to leave you any longer. Please review, it means so much to me! **_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_


End file.
